


What’s For Dinner?

by HandsomeHugZ



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gore, Hard vore, M/M, Modern AU, Them (Don’t Starve) - Freeform, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeHugZ/pseuds/HandsomeHugZ
Summary: Maxwell has been struggling with his urges for flesh and blood from being bound by Them. Apparently, this love he has for Wilson is more than just a typical love.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve), maxwil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	What’s For Dinner?

Thank goodness they lived in the middle of the forest. With neighbors around, they’d see the horrifying, clawed, 7ft monster that he really was. Although, when him and Wilson needed to go into town, he’d come up with a few clever disguises. The last one wasn’t very creative though. It was just a trench coat.

  
It’s been a few months since they’ve left The Constant and Maxwell still remains in this horrific form. He really didn’t have much of a choice. They wanted him. They wanted to keep him. So, They agreed to let everyone free only if They’d continue to plague the magician’s mind for the rest of his life, all while keeping him as a beast.

  
Wilson didn’t seem to mind how terrifying Maxwell was. Nothing from their relationship changed. Apart from a few things in the bedroom and that’s it.  
Speaking of their relationship, it was date night. Wilson had been getting lessons on cooking from Warly. Before coming into The Constant, Warly was the head chef at a local restaurant. According to him, he was the reason why everyone began to come back. Everyone believed this too. He really was a good chef.

  
“Good evening, Love.” The beast cooed as he made his way down the stairs. It led directly into the kitchen.

  
“Maxwell!” Wilson blurted out. He was currently occupied with adding some liquid ingredients to a broth and nearly spilt them.

  
“For someone so huge, you sure move pretty quietly.” He continued with his work.

  
‘And for someone so lovable, you look so delicious.’

  
Not again. Why must They always start to ruin every moment with him and Wilson?

  
“What’re you cooking, doll?” He asked, going to peer over the scientist’s head.

  
“Ah!” He snapped, swinging a ladle in front of the monster’s face.

  
“No peeking! It’ll be done when I say it’s done. Plus, it’s my turn for date night and I want tonight to be a surprise.”

  
‘Don’t stress him out. He’ll be too tough.’

  
“Fine.” He groaned.

Maxwell went elsewhere until dinner was finished.  
Nearly an hour later, Wilson called his monstrous boyfriend into the kitchen. The table was set up neatly with the proper silverware in its correct spot. Food was even displayed on the plates. It was some kind of pasta. A cheesy one with tuna.

  
“My mom used to make us tuna noodle. It’s pretty self explanatory on what it is, but she always found a way to make it extraordinary.”

Wilson seated himself and so did Maxwell, nearly breaking the pathetic wooden chair.

  
“I’m glad you didn’t burn it. Smells pretty good.”

  
They exchanged a few giggles before digging in, having a conversation in between bites, especially Maxwell.  
With these gigantic claws, it was nearly impossible to use silverware, so Maxwell ate it up like a dog. Thankfully, he still kept a few manners such as keeping his elbows off the table and a napkin in his lap.

  
After finishing off a whole pot of pasta, he was still hungry. He was always hungry. It was like he had a second stomach and a constant craving for something specific. He knew exactly what this specific craving was. It was raw flesh and blood. Tearing open the soft underbelly and ripping off an arm. It made him drool just at the thought. But he knew he shouldn’t do such a thing. He’s chased down wild animals in the forest and gobbled them up like no tomorrow, but his cravings turned to something else.

  
They were desperate. They wanted him to eat Wilson and tear him up just like that poor deer a while back. Still breathing and watching it’s stomach being torn out by a beast twice it’s size.  
But he couldn’t. He loved Wilson. Didn’t he? He never wanted to leave his side, he wanted to hold him in his arms and make him his. There was no way.

  
“Too bad we never have any leftovers. I’d like to try what microwaved steak tastes like.”

The scientist had gotten up and took the dishes to the sink. There was dirty, bubbly water sitting in one side and Wilson went to pull the plug, only to jerk his arm back and hiss in pain. His hand was covered in blood. He had grabbed a knife rather than the plug. Stupid blade.  
Maxwell immediately got up and grabbed a hold of Wilson’s hand to see how deep the cut was. It wasn’t too deep but it was sure long. Probably just grabbed the whole thing. He was never smart in that way. Only book smart.

  
‘Lick off the blood. Taste it. You know you want to. You NEED to.’

  
God. Why did he have to get a cut? Couldn’t he just break a bone instead? Something that wouldn’t expose that savory crimson liquid. He was drooling again and before he knew it, he licked the palm of Wilson’s hand.

  
“That’s alright, Maxy. I could just grab a paper towel and bandage. You didn’t need to lick it clean but that helps.” Wilson was just about to head over to the restroom to the medicine cabinet and grab the needed supplies, but something held him back. Maxwell held him back.  
What was he doing? He couldn’t think straight. These urges have never felt so powerful until that taste of blood. The voices have never gotten so loud. He’s never started to agree with them.

  
“Max. I need to go get a bandage. I don’t want it to get infected-“ All of a sudden, powerful jaws took a quick chomp from Wilson’s hand. His fingers were caught in jagged teeth and pulled from their sockets, into the mouth of a hungry beast. Wilson has never experienced such pain before. It was unimaginable. Too bad it was only going to get worse.  
“Max! Stop! Please-“ Another bite.  
It was delicious. Something he’d never expect to be so delectable. He wasn’t going to leave the rest of it. He wanted all of it.

  
The scientist was shoved to the floor with claws tearing open the maroon overcoat to reveal his untouched flesh. No scratches or anything. Wilson’s body shape was slightly plump ever since they’ve had availability to food so easily. More to chew.

  
Maxwell lowered his head to take in the smell. The smell of flesh and blood. Flesh and blood that was all his. Wilson was his.

  
“Max.. please don’t do this.” He whimpered, a desperate attempt to save himself. There was no way he’d stop. He was hungry. They were hungry.

  
Jagged teeth grazed along Wilson’s stomach, nipping and pulling up some skin before a large purple tongue glided it’s way across his abdomen. Wilson had never felt a mixture of so much fear and pain. He was crying without even noticing.

  
The drool-dripping maw eventually took its first bite, going in deep and tearing out the scientist’s internal organs.  
Maxwell had jerked himself back to pull out the long intestines and slurped them up as if they were noodles. He went back to the same area until he could feel his teeth graze on.

  
Wilson was already gone. Blood pouring from his mouth just like the tears from his eyes. But Maxwell paid no attention to this. There was fresh food right in front of him.

  
From the first bite, the scientist’s lungs were torn open so he wasn’t able to breathe. It was unclear from how he died. Obviously not by a broken heart, but the beast didn’t care.

  
After twenty minutes of a bone crunching, flesh ripping and blood drinking frenzy, Maxwell had seemed to come to his senses when there was nothing left to dine on. He had practically torn off limbs and chewed on them like chips.

  
“I..”

  
Blood covered nearly everything. There was nothing left of Wilson besides his torn overcoat on the floor. There seemed to be nothing left of what Maxwell thought he had. He didn’t love Wilson. He only wanted to eat him.

  
He really was a monster.


End file.
